Woolly Mammoths
The''' woolly mammoth''' was a species of mammoth that lived during the ice age. They had a thick layer of fur that allows them to survive the cold in its time. If that wasn't enough, they would also molt during the summer to prevent them form overheating. Like elephants, they also lived in herds, and the oldest female was the herd's leader. In addition to that, the males would move away from the herds when they were old enough, and would fight others males during the mating season. Like all herding animals, they would protect their babies from other animals, and their sizes would make predators difficult to get pass them. There are some disadvantage about their weight, which makes them sometimes fell in the deep snow, which could be difficult to break free on their own. There were also revealed that Humans may had hunted Woolly Mammoths for food, clothes, and they even used their hide to build a house. They eventually became extinct at the end of the ice age, for unknown reasons. It could be that the climate was warmer, which could changed the Woolly Mammoth's habitat. However, the smaller mammoths survive, but even they would eventually became extinct as well. Battle vs Giant Short-Faced Bear (by Red243) The Giant Short-Faced Bear has been walking into Asia territory in search of finding food. It was easier to steal food since the most predators wouldn't even dare take on this Bear. Then Giant Short-Faced Bear had been interested in the baby Woolly Mammoth that it saw as easy prey. However, there were also adult Woolly Mammoths protecting the babies from other predators. Short-Faced Bear was going to have to kill the baby without being caught by the adults. The bear tried to walked closer to the baby, but it noticed the Giant Short-Faced Bear, and was calling it's mother for help. The mother responded to the baby's call, and rushed to the baby's side to protect it just in time. The Giant Short-Faced Bear doesn't want to give up easily especially since he had never eaten in three days. He would had to fight the mother first before he can kill her baby as well, but he had to be careful since the mother has tusks to defend herself. With no other choice, the Short-Faced Bear decided to fight the Woolly Mammoth if he were to get the food he needed for survival. The Giant Short-Faced Bear stood up on it's back legs to used it's claws for battle, and the Woolly Mammoth was ready to defend itself from the attack. The Mammoth pushed the bear with her tusk, knocking it off it's feet. The bear tried to get up quickly, but the Woolly Mammoth gets up on her back legs, and crushed the bear with her weight. The pressure was too great for the bear to take, and died because of this fight. The baby hugged its mother once it was no longer in danger from the Giant Short-Faced Bear. Once the danger was over, the two rejoined the safety of herd once more. Then the mother watched her baby play with the other baby Woolly Mammoths from the same herd Expert's Opinion While the Giant Short-Faced Bear was powerful, the Woolly Mammoth was better at defense than attacking, which allows it to won the day. To see the original battle, votes, and weapons, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Prehistoric Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Giants Category:Asian Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Group Warriors